Seize The Day
by Jynx999
Summary: An accident changes the brother's lives forever
1. Chapter 1

"Caleb, get a move on. If you want a lift. I am leaving in 5 minutes." Ethan called up the stairs once again sounding like his mother.

"I am coming!" Cal shouted sounding like a teenage boy.

Ethan rolled his eyes as he waited for his brother to make an appearance. After about 5 minutes Cal came running down the stairs with squares of tissues stuck on his face.

"What on earth?" Ethan shook his head.

"Well you were making me rush It's hard to shave in a hurry." Cal told him and laughed slightly as he took the tissues off his face to see if the bleeding had stopped.

"We're going to be late." Ethan rolled his eyes and picked his keys up.

Cal sighed and followed his brother out to his car and got in the passenger side not wanting to argue with his brother about who should drive.

Ethan drove as quickly as he could, he didn't want to be late. He knew Mrs Beauchamp was watching him to see if he was ready to be put in for his exams and turning up late was not going to look good.

They were only 5 minutes from the ED and driving along a street when a young child on a bike just appeared in front of them. Ethan slammed on the breaks and attempted to swerve to miss the young boy and ended up on the opposite side of the road. Just when they though disaster had been avoided a van came speeding up the road, the breaks squealed but the van want never going to stop in time and hit into the driver's side of the brothers car sending it rolling along the road.

"Cal! Cal can you hear me?"

Cal could hear a familiar voice as he started to come around. He tried to move but couldn't.

"Stay still mate, it's Ian. We're on our way to the ED." Ian told him gently.

"Ethan… Ethan…" Cal opened his eyes and looked at the paramedic.

"He will be on his way soon, he's right behind us." He told the scared doctor.

"How is he?" Cal asked seemingly fulling aware of what had happened.

"He's alright. He has a head injury but apart from that a few cuts and bruises. Same goes for you. You've had a bump to the head and were unconscious for a while but you seem alright." Ian explained.

Cal sighed. "Just make sure Ethan is ok."

"He will be fine, just concentrate on yourself for now." Ian told him.

Cal arrived at the ED and was taken into resus for an examination, despite begging to see his brother who he knew was in the next room being treated, there wasn't a lot he could do whilst he was taped to a board. After Zoe sent him for a full set of xrays which all came back clear Cal was taken off the spinal board and allowed to sit up in bed.

"Right, I'm going to see my brother." Cal said and swung his legs over the bed before standing up wincing slightly.

"Cal, you've been in an accident too. You have no serious injury but you still have severe bruising. You will be in pain." Zoe told him trying to stop him leaving.

"Zoe please. Ethan is next door and I need to go and check he is alright." Cal spoke calmly.

"Ok…ok fine. 10 minutes." Zoe warned him knowing she was never going to win.


	2. Chapter 2

**For anyone still up at midnight. Thanks everyone who reviewed, I don't reply as much as I should (sorry) but I do read them and they do spur me on to write more. Hence this quick update :) J x**

 **Chapter 2**

Cal rushed next door to Ethan.

"How is he?" He asked as he looked at his younger brother lay on the bed with an oxygen mask over his face.

"His X-Rays were clear but we're sending him for a CT scan. He hasn't regained consciousness since the accident." Connie informed him.

"What are you thinking?" Cal asked nervously.

"Doctor Knight you know as well as I do that it could be a number of things…" She told him receiving a knowing look from Cal she sighed. "We're looking for a possible bleed or some swelling on the brain which would explain why he won't wake up."

"Oh god." Cal shook his head.

"They're going to take him through now. I suggest you go and have a cup of tea with several sugars, you're in shock." Connie told him and indicated towards the door.

Cal nodded and did as he was told as the porters came and took Ethan through to CT.

Sitting down in the staffroom with a cup of tea in front of him on the table cooling Cal closed his eyes. He couldn't work out what had happened in that car, it was all too quick. He couldn't focus, his only concern was Ethan now and the fact that he could very well be brain damaged.

"I heard about Ethan mate." Lofty spoke as he came into the staffroom. "How is he?"

"They've taken him for a scan." Cal opened his eyes and looked at the young staff nurse.

"He'll be ok." Was all Lofty could offer, it didn't help but the thought was there and Cal gave him a small forced smile as he drank his tea.

Once Lofty left Cal lay himself down on the sofa, he could feel his body beginning to ache from his injuries and couldn't help but drift into a restless sleep on the sofa.

An hour or so later Cal felt himself being shaken away.

"What's wrong!? Is it Ethan!?" Cal asked in a panic.

"No Cal. Ethan is fine. We have put him in the high dependency cubicle for now. His scan shows a little swelling which should go down of its own accord." Zoe explained. "It was you I was worried about. Why don't you get a taxi home? Or go in the on call room at least?"

"I'm fine. I need be with Ethan." Cal spoke and stood up, a little too quickly as his head spun and Zoe grabbed him to steady him.

"You're exhausted Cal. Come on, on-call room. I will get you if anything changes with Ethan. I promise." She smiled gently and rubbed the younger doctors back.

Cal nodded, he knew it was the right thing to do. Ethan probably wouldn't wake up until the morning and would need Cal fighting fit for when that happened. He allowed himself to be escorted to the small room and lay down carefully on the bed falling asleep almost instantly.

The next morning came and Cal awoke and after the few seconds it took for his brain to kick into gear he knew he had to get to Ethan.

He splashed water on his tired face and headed back to the ED and to Ethan. He walked into the room quietly, the beeping of the machines the only noise in the room.

"Hey you." Cal spoke and sat by Ethan's bed taking his hand. "Time to wake up now nibbles. You've slept for long enough."

Cal wasn't expecting a response, it was just more comforting to talk to him rather than just sit in silence.

It was when Cal felt Ethan squeeze his hand that he shot up and stared at Ethan's face for any sign of life.

"Ethan? Did you squeeze my hand? Do it again for me." Cal asked and sure enough he did it again.

Cal pressed the call bell as he squeezed Ethan's hand back.

"Well done Ethan well done." Cal smiled. "Now just open those eyes."

Ethan clearly tried to open one of his eyes but it scrunched shut again as he began to cough.

"That's the breathing tube, try to relax we will get that out." Zoe spoke as she and Rita rushed in pulling gloves on.

"Ok Ethan you're doing really well." Rita reassured him as Zoe removed the tube causing Ethan to gag slightly.

"It's ok. It's done." Zoe smiled and checked Ethan's pupils. "Still sluggish but to be expected. Can you speak for me Ethan?"

"C..Caleb…mum..crash.." Ethan slurred.

Cal frowned and looked at Zoe.

"Swelling on the brain Cal, his memory might be a little muddled up but it should sort itself out in due course. Just try to be careful not to upset him." Zoe warned him.

"It's ok Ethan. We're ok." Cal told him and rubbed his thumb over his hand. "We're just fine. You just rest now yeah?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ethan had seemed to do nothing but sleep for the next few days, he was due to be discharged today but was awaiting results on a brain scan to see if the swelling had gone down enough to be safe.

"I will come and pick you up after my shift yeah?" Cal smiled and placed Ethan's packed bag on the chair by his bed.

"Thanks Cal…" Ethan sighed.

"You not happy to be going home?" He frowned.

"I am yeah, my head just feels muddled up still." Ethan told him.

"It's to be expected yeah? Don't worry, it will sort itself out. Try and relax, we will be home in a few hours." Cal smiled and patted his little brother's arm before going and getting on with his shift.

Ethan was bored, he couldn't stop clock watching. His consultant had come and told him everything looked fine and he'd be ok to go home but under close watch from his brother. That was an hour ago and he still couldn't leave for another two hours.

On his break Lofty appeared at Ethan's room door.

"Hey, was checking you weren't sleeping. How you doing? Cal said you're going home today." He smiled going in.

"Yeah, I'm not too bad. He's more excited than me to go home." Ethan laughed a little.

"Don't you want to go?" Lofty asked.

"Of course I do, I just don't think everything is as hunky dory as Cal thinks. My head is still all over the place." Ethan sighed.

"What do you mean?" He asked and sat by his bed.

"Just little things. Like one minute I am happy the next I'm depressed. I can't remember things, my Mum. I know she is dead, I know she died of cancer. But I can't remember her dying and I can't remember her funeral." He admitted. "I'm just worried."

"Maybe you need to tell Cal this Ethan." Lofty suggested.

"I don't want him worrying. Besides the doctors say I am fine so I must be. It's just a recovery process." Ethan sighed.

"Well take it easy, you really should keep him in the loop. You're going to need his help." He smiled. "I best be going anyway. I will see you soon."

Ethan nodded and smiled as Lofty left. He relaxed back and closed his eyes trying to mull things over before Cal came back.

Hearing the door open Ethan re-opened his eyes and smiled as he saw his brother. "Home time?"

"Yeah." Cal smiled back and picked up Ethan's bag. "Come on then nibbles let's get you back home."

Ethan grinned happily suddenly warming to the idea of being at home in his own bed with his own choice of food.

The brothers got into Cal's car and he drove them home being sure to go reasonably slowly as but he and Ethan were still nervous on the road. Once arriving back Ethan went straight to bed. He hadn't done anything but the trip home had taken it out of him and he just wanted to sleep.

Cal cooked them both tea, he wasn't sure what to go for so he just did beans on toast thinking it would be easy for Ethan to eat. He took it up on a try with a glass of juice to his brother's room.

"Hey you." Cal spoke as he went into Ethan's room.

Ethan quickly wiped his hand over his face and sat up a little in bed before smiling a little towards Cal avoiding eye contact.

"What's wrong?" Cal frowned and put the tray on his bedside table. "Have you been crying?" He asked seeing Ethan's red eyes.

"I'm fine. It's nothing." He shook his head.

"Clearly not, what's the matter?" Cal pressed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Nothing is wrong. It just sometimes happens. After the crash, I just get teary for no reason." Ethan explained. "Thanks for tea."

Cal nodded understanding and rubbed Ethan's arm. "Ok, eat up then sleep yeah? I will check on you later. Give me a shout if you need anything yeah?"

"You could always come and sit in here and eat if you like?" Ethan looked at him pleadingly.

Cal nodded. "Ok, I will be back in a minute." He told him and headed downstairs to get his tea and brought it back up and sat at Ethan's desk to eat.

Ethan clearly just didn't want to be on his own. He wouldn't admit it but he enjoyed Cal's company and felt like he needed him close by whilst he was going through this. He couldn't control his emotions and he couldn't remember key points in his life and that scared him.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Ethan's first day back at work. He'd been laid up in bed for a week now and was going mad left in the house alone whilst Cal worked, it was making his mood swings worse and he felt it wasn't helping his recovery at all.

"Minors and admin duties only today Dr Hardy. Good to see you back." Mrs Beauchamp spoke as she waltzed past the young doctor.

"Um yes. Yes." He nodded to himself. "Minors and admin." He repeated.

"Relax. You will be fine. Just give me a shout if you need anything. And don't push things too hard." Cal told him and as appeared at reception.

"Yeah I know." Ethan looked at him. "I will be fine."

He then took the file from the top of the pile and called his first patient before leading them through to cubicles.

The first half of the shift went well but Ethan couldn't deny the fact that when it was time for his lunch break he was relieved. He was beginning to feel drained. His body ached ad his head would spin every time he moved too quickly, which he put down to a low blood sugar which he would rectify with lunch.

"You look shattered." Lofty commented as he went into the staffroom and saw Ethan sat with a large cup of coffee and a sandwich.

"Just getting back into the swing of things." Ethan smiled.

"It will take time." The curly haired nurse spoke and sat beside him. "How is the other side of things?"

Ethan shrugged. "Getting there. I still don't feel like myself. I keep snapping at Cal when we're at home which is out of character for me and I know it. Hopefully a little bit or normality will set things straight again."

Lofty nodded. "Have you spoken to Cal about it?"

"Have you spoken to Cal about what?" Cal asked as he walked into the room.

"Nothing." Ethan answered almost too quickly.

"Yeah sounds it." Cal rolled his eyes.

"I'm going for some air." Ethan spoke and picked up his coffee and headed outside.

Cal sighed and watched him walk away.

"Does he talk to you, tell you things?" He asked Lofty.

Lofty didn't know how to answer. "Um… well yeah, no, kind of."

Cal smiled a little. "Well at least he can talk to someone. You will share if he says anything worrying won't you?"

"Yes, yes of course. He's my mate. I wouldn't will look out for him." Lofty spoke. "Not that you can't. I just mean, maybe it's easier for him as I'm not family."

Cal laughed slightly at him. "Don't worry, it's alright. Just keep an eye."

Lofty nodded. "I will."

Outside Ethan was stood resting against the wall with his eyes closed and his coffee in his hand.

He took a deep breath and blew it out slowly ass he reopened his eyes. His head was throbbing and he felt shivery bit sweaty at the same time. He knew something wasn't right and was seriously considering asking to go home.

About to head back inside Ethan threw his half full cup of coffee in the bin before heading through the double doors. He didn't even fully get through the first set of doors when he dropped to the floor his whole body tensing up and beginning to shake.

Dixie was just about to head in to the ED when she saw him on the floor with someone crouched beside him.

"Ian! Can we have the trolley over here please!" She shouted and joined the stranger in crouching by the young doctor. "Ok, could you go in and ask for some help please?" She asked the young woman who nodded and done as she was asked.

Ian soon appeared with the trolley and helped Dixie get him onto it before wheeling him into the ED.

"Ethan Hardy, we just found him in the door way fitting. No idea how long he was there or what caused it." Dixie reeled off as she and Ian took him in and into the small resus.

Hearing the commotion Cal raced into resus.

"Ethan!?" He asked in shock.

His brother continued to thrash about on the trolley as his colleagues stood around him. There wasn't a lot they could do whilst he was mid seizure just to keep an eye on him and keep him safe.

Eventually his body slowly relaxed and he opened his eyes looking around the room realizing where he was.

"I..didn't feel right…" Ethan mumbled.

"Understatement of the century that Dr Hardy." Connie told him. "You've had quite a bad seizure Ethan. We're going to send you for a head CT."

Ethan sighed. "Cal…"

"I'm here." Cal went straight over to him so he could see his face.

"I was just outside… I can't remember." Ethan told him.

"You were found in the door way." He told him.

Ethan tried to sit up a little. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Alright mate." Cal spoke and grabbed a bowl holding it under his chin and placed his other hand on his back helping him sit up as his brother was sick.

"Sorry." Ethan mumbled.

"It's ok. Don't worry." Cal smiled gently as Ethan lay back down.

"We're going to take you for you scan now Ethan. It won't take too long." Connie spoke in an unusually calming tone.

With that Cal patted Ethan's shoulder and watched as he was wheeled away.

 **Any comments? What would you guys like to see next? I write as I go so anything could happen. J x**


	5. PLEASE READ (not a chapter)

**This has to stop...**

Ok, so this is not a chapter of the story, I do apologise. This is also not me attention seeking or causing trouble. There is something going on here and I want to try and sort it. For you guys more than myself.

Bullying/Trolling. Whatever you want to call it, it's the same thing and can be dealt with very well if people want to rectify it.

Now I know for a fact that there is at least one maybe two people who have commented on various people's stories as a guest reviewer, and the reviews have been not very nice. Guest reviews are tricky, some people are genuine and just don't have an account. Other's (like me) are on their phones and don't log in but leave their name anyway. And some are just people who just want to drag other people down. What they don't realize is that just posting as a guest does not protect their identity. They can be traced to the specific device or computer that was used. People can therefore have their IP's banned from certain sites, if things have been bad then maybe things would go further. I don't know.

This fandom is a great one, we are a community and 99% of the time we all get on. The fanfiction community is even better, a nice group of people with a shared interest. But some people just don't get it.

Constructive criticism is brilliant, someone who want's to improve their writing style would not say no to constructive feedback. A simple one line comment saying "I hate it" or "Out of character" ect is not feedback. there is no need for it.

I'm 20 years old, I can deal with the comments as can many people. But there are people who are just young on here and trying their best. Putting your work on here can be a big thing for some people. It is not as black and white and type and upload. It can be a big thing.

Now I would suggest, especially the younger users, turn off your guest reviews. If people want to review you stories they should have an account so you can then follow up that review whether positive or negative.

Another thing I would like to ask is that if anyone has had these comments on their stories or has any information (or someone things they may need to own up) then message me. Everything will be confidential I can assure you. This needs to stop guys.

I'm sorry for anyone I may offend or annoy but putting this up but I really am just trying to solve a problem.

Thanks.

J x

(ps: Thank you all for your reviews on my last chapter, I really enjoy reading them. There should be more up tomorrow x)


	6. Chapter 5

Cal stood at reception awaiting his brother's return, he was technically still on shift but his head was all over the place and he knew treating patients would not be in their best interests right now.

Spotting Lofty coming from cubicles Cal called him over and gestured towards the staffroom. They both headed in and Lofty closed the door behind him.

"Has Ethan said anything to you about how he is feeling?" Cal asked.

"Well… no. Nothing that would have anything to do with today." Lofty shook his head not wanting to break Ethan's trust.

"Please Lofty. What has he said?" Cal pushed. "Anything tiny could give us a clue as to what is going on."

Lofty sighed and nodded a little. "He mentioned not being able to recall certain things."

"What things?" Cal asked.

"He told me that he couldn't remember your Mum dying." Lofty started feeling awkward talking about something so personal. "He knows she died and he knows how. But he can't place the moment and he can't remember the day it happened or the funeral or anything. He knows the facts and that's it."

"He should said something." Cal sighed. "So the mood swings, I've seen them and the block in his memory is strange too."

Lofty nodded. "He's not the same Ethan as he used to be."

"No. We'll get him back. Sort this out." Cal spoke more convincing himself than Lofty. "Thanks for letting me know."

Ethan finally came out from the scanner and was wheeled into a side room to get some rest.

Once left on his own he rolled onto his side and curled in on himself slightly and closed his eyes tightly the way he used to as a child when he was scared.

Cal pushed and pushed to get Ethan's results pushed through as soon as possible. It was taking way too long for his liking and he just wanted to know what was wrong with his little brother. Finally he spotted the doctor heading into Ethan's room and Cal couldn't have been there any quicker.

He smiled at the doctor before standing by Ethan's bed and looking down at him. Ethan was sat up slightly looking directly at the doctor.

"Well I have the results of your scan. They're not really indicating to anything certain." The doctor told them both.

"So what are you thinking?" Cal asked.

"Well your brother's scans do still show an area on his brain which has not yet healed since his accident. Whether this is going to be permanent or not is unpredictable." The doctor told him.

"I'm still here." Ethan reminded them feeling left of out this conversation. "So what is going on then?"

The doctor looked at Ethan. "Have you had any other symptoms left over from the accident?"

"Not really…" Ethan shrugged.

"Mood swings, sometimes dramatic mood swings. Emotional." Cal told the doctor. "And he has had some blocks in his memory. Things he knows have happened but he can't remember it happening."

The doctor nodded and Ethan looked at Cal and sighed. He knew Lofty would let slip eventually.

"Ok well they're all quite normal after an injury like yours Ethan." The doctor explained. "They will get better in time, the one thing I would say would be that if it is difficult to cope with there is help there on offer. Don't suffer alone."

"What about the seizure?" Ethan asked quietly.

"It could be nothing, my prediction would be that it is most likely a post traumatic epilepsy." The doctor smiled sympathetically. "We can sort you out on some medication, but I must warn you that these medications can make the seizures worse as well as better, it's a case of trial and error until we get the right combination for you."

Ethan nodded and Cal thanked the doctor and shook his hand before he left. Cal then went back to Ethan.

"At least we know what is going on ey?" Cal squeezed Ethan's shoulder.

Ethan looked up at him and sighed. "I want to go home Cal."

"We will soon, need to wait for your medication then we can get you back. Get some sleep for now. You'll be exhausted." Cal smiled at him before leaving him to rest and process the information.

 **Very short chapter. Incredibly** **busy at the minute and no really getting very much inspiration to write. Hopefully it will come back soon. x**


End file.
